1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield wiper assemblies and, more particularly, to a wiper assembly for use with a vehicle which incorporates a cable and pulley drive system and which permits positioning of the electric motor at a remote location from the interior cabin for driving the wiper assembly and for reducing cabin noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard vehicle windshield wiper assemblies are well known in the art. The purpose behind such assemblies, as is clearly evident, is to remove accumulations of rain, dirt or other impediments which would otherwise affect the ability of the driver to clearly view the area in front of the vehicle windshield.
One of the more well known prior art windshield wiper assemblies contemplates the use of an electric motor mounted in close proximity to a firewall of the vehicle and for operatively engaging a steel linkage arm. The linkage arm in turn engages first and second wiper arms at respective ends of the linkage arm and, responsive to the driving force of the motor, actuates the wiper arms in reciprocating fashion. The shortcomings of this conventional design are twofold. Firstly, the steel linkage arm can tend to deflect during operation, resulting in the respective wiper arms reciprocating in less than a desired synchronous manner. Secondly, the requirements of the mechanical linkage connection between the motor and the linkage arm are such that the motor must be mounted in fairly close proximity to the vehicle firewall and windshield; thus the sounds of the motor are clearly audible to the occupants within the vehicle.
Additional variants of prior art wiper assemblies are further illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,140, issued to Turbessi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,440, issued to Sigety, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,942, issued to Vrettos. It is of interest to note that Turbessi teaches the use of a cable and lever arm arrangement for converting a motor output to a reciprocating driving force for the wiper arms. Vrettos is further interesting in that it teaches an endless belt positioned beneath a windshield and extending the width of the windshield. A wiper is attached to the belt on its inner side and the belt, when fully extended, defines an inner space large enough to accommodate the wiper.